the_new_blues_clues_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Josh!
" | image = Blues-Clues-and-You-101-title.png | number = Season 1, Episode 1 (#101) | airdate = November 11, 2019 | previous = "Music Stars" (Blue's Room) | next = "Playdate with Magenta"}} "' '" is the first episode of the reboot series Blue's Clues & You!. It is a remake of "Snack Time". Summary In the premiere episode, Blue is having her snack. Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want with her snack? *'Clues:' **1. A cup **2. A straw **3. A cow *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Milk *'wrong answer:' Putting a cow in a cup and slurping it up with a straw *'Living room picture:' A red barn (skidoo location) *'Red Felt Board:' Fifi and Freddy with a bunch of grapes between them *'Orange Felt Board:' a pair of graham crackers, a glass of milk with a straw, and an apple Characters Cast *Traci Pagie Johnson as Blue *Joshua Dela Cruz as Josh *Doug Murray as Mailbox *Brad Abamson as Mr. Salt *Gisele Rouseau as Mrs. Pepper *Jaiden Cannatelli as Cinnamon *Ava Augustin as Tickety Tock Guests: *Steve Burns as Steve *Donovan Patton as Joe Sidetable Drawer , Paprika , Shovel , Pail and Slippery Soap have no lines in this episode. Recap Coming soon Gallery Blue Hiding Under the Snack Table in Meet Josh!.png Josh and Blue are Having Graham Crackers.png Notebook on One Side.png Phone on the Other.png Steve and Joe on Josh's Phone.png Blue Talking to Steve and Joe in Meet Josh!.png Blues-Clues-You-1014x570.jpg Steve and Joe Thanking the Viewers.png Josh Finds a Napkin.png Josh Learns How to Play Blue's Clues.png Steve and Joe are Proud of Josh.png Steve Goes to Hug Joe.png Meet Josh! Cup Clue.png Josh with His First Clue.png Meet Josh! Cup Clue Drawing.png Meet Josh! Animated Cup Clue.png Josh with the Shakers.png Cinnamon Fistbumps Josh.png Meet Josh! Straw Clue.png Josh with His Second Clue.png Meet Josh! Straw Clue Drawing.png Meet Josh! Animated Cup and Straw Clues.png Meet Josh! Mailtime Song.png 9C2A300E-FE8C-417D-ABEA-D612FDAC4089.jpeg No Letter inside Mailbox.png Josh's First Email.png We Just Got an Email.png Blue Poking Her Head out of the Barn.png Josh's First Skidoo.png Josh Puts on a Farmer's Hat.png First Chick in Josh's Hand.png Meet Josh! First Chick Match.png Second Chick in Josh's Hand.png Meet Josh! Second Chick Match.png Blue on Josh's Head.png Meet Josh! Cow Clue.png Josh with His Third Clue.png Meet Josh! Cow Clue Drawing.png Josh Skidoos Back to the Thinking Chair.png Josh Lands in the Thinking Chair After Skidooing.png Meet Josh! Thinking Time.png Meet Josh! Wrong Answer.png Meet Josh! Blue's Clues Answer.png Meet Josh! We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues.png Meet Josh! Snack Time.png Steve and Joe Asking Josh If He Figured Out Blue's Clues.png Meet Josh! Snack Party.png Meet Josh! So Long Song.png Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first new episode of the franchise to premiere since 2007 (a 12-year absence). *This episode (as well as the series) premiered following the premier of the PAW Patrol TV movie special episode: "Ready Race Rescue." *This is the first episode to feature Josh. *This is the first episode since "Blue's First Holiday" to show Steve and Joe together. *When Joe appears on Josh's phone, a few piano notes from "Another Blue's Clues Day" play. When Steve appears, the steel guitar riff from the beginning of the original theme song is heard. *Steve's detective agency, the Blue Prints Detective Agency, is named after the original Blue's Clues pilot episode "Blue Prints." *Josh's suggestion that Blue wants to put a cow in a cup and drink it in a straw is the same as Steve's from "Snack Time." *The drawings that appear on the cork board behind Steve are the clues Steve drew in classic episodes, such as: ** A tape cassette from "Mailbox's Birthday" **A sun and a spider from "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game" **Yarn, buttons and a sock from "What Does Blue Want to Make?" **A flashlight from "What Does Blue Want to Build?" *The telephone that appears behind Steve is the same telephone from the original Blue's Clues. The telephone retains its two-dimensional format. * Steve wears a green-striped tie with a beige suit and fedora. Goofs *During Blue's skidoo, Mailbox does not appear outside. However, when Josh does his first skidoo, Mailbox reappears. Differences Omissions in this episode due to time include: * The elephants * Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper calling Josh about Blue making a mess in the kitchen *The chicks not joining the snack party at the end Other differences from the original episode ("Snack Time") include: * Magenta, Paprika, Cinnamon, and Joe appear in this episode. * Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper do not call Josh about Blue making a mess in the kitchen. Also, they only do one shape: the triangle (the grapes) when finding food. **The bags holding the food are also made of recycled cloth instead of paper. *The straw that was used for the second clue was visible when Josh puts back the other straws in the cup. In the original, the straw that was used was hidden until Steve put all the straws in the cup. *The straw is a straight one made of paper instead of a bendy one made of plastic and is with diagonal stripes instead of vertical ones. The rest of the straws are similar to this one, but are larger and thicker with stripes in red and blue in addition to lavender. *After Josh finds the second clue, the Mailtime song starts. In the original episode, after Steve finds the second clue, he goes to the living room and looks for Blue, then the Mailtime song starts. *In the skidoo segment, there are yellow and brown chicks and all of them are wearing party hats. In the original, all the chicks are yellow and are wearing different kinds of hats. *Josh helps two chicks look for their friends. In the original, Steve helps three chicks. *After Josh asks the chicks to help him look for Blue, the chicks immediately answered that Blue is on top of Josh's head. In the original, the chicks asked Steve to describe his friend and then tell him that she is on his head.